Honeyworks Series: Answer for My Jealousy
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Based from Yakimochi no Kotae video by Honeyworks feat Gumi. "Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka perasaan ini…kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya? Apakah ada jawaban untuk perasaanku ini?" *Gempa x Fem!Ochobot* *Summary absurd as usual* *RnR?*


**Gee-hee! Saya kembali! Ini adalah fict Honeyworks Series saya yang ketiga~! Well…ingat ketika saya bilang akan memberikan sequel untuk fict 'Good Morning!' yang sebelumnya? Hahaha…maaf ya, kayaknya saya tidak bisa mem-publish sequelnya setelah itu karena setelah saya berpikir, mungkin fict Honeyworks saya yang lain akan saya buat dengan main character yang lain dulu. Jangan HaliYa mulu. Lagian, kan kalo saya post sequelnya sekarang nanti kurang greget karena kecepatan ^^ *di keroyok berjamaah***

 **Tapi jangan khawatir, sequel untuk kisah Halilintar dan Yaya sudah ada. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mem-post nya. Jadi sebelum itu, kenapa tidak cari tau aja kisah para tokoh lainnya yang nggak kalah heboh dan absurd? ^^**

 **O iya, btw, fict ini dibuat berdasarkan video Honeyworks berjudul Yakimochi no Kotae atau A Solution for Jealousy yang dinyanyikan oleh Megpoid Gumi.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta, Yakimochi no Kotae milik Honeyworks, dan fict ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, bit Humor**

 **Pair: Gempa x Fem!Ochobot**

 **Warning: Absurd, AU, Teen!Chara, Fem!Ochobot, non-elemental siblings, Siblings!HaliOcho, OOC (maybe)**

 **Baiklah, Selamat Membaca! ^^**

* * *

SMA Pulau Rintis, 10.30.A.M

"Hah…hari ini aku kehabisan roti keju…" seorang pemuda bertopi biru yang dipakai menyamping mengeluh kemudian mendaratkan dirinya disampingku dengan cemberut.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hali sih! Kita kan hampir kehabisan makanan!" lanjutnya dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah pemuda bertopi hitam merah dihadapannya yang tampak anteng meminum es kopinya.

"Hmph, jangan banyak mengeluh dan bersyukur aku mentraktirmu, dasar berisik," sahut si topi hitam merah yang bernama Halilintar itu dengan datar.

Pemuda bertopi miring yang biasa kami panggil Taufan, hanya cemberut dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Halilintar dan mengunyah sandwitchnya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang hampir tidak pernah akur tersebut. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti, seandainya aku tidak ada, pasti mereka akan memulai _Civil War_ dan berakhir dengan keduanya membersihkan toilet karena dihukum.

Ah, kenapa aku bisa tau? Karena aku adalah orang yang akan menghukum mereka. Yah…mereka memang sahabatku, tapi meski begitu aku harus tegas dan tidak boleh melalaikan tugasku.

Eh? Tugas apa, kalian tanya? O iya, kalian sudah kenal dengan kedua sahabatku, tapi aku sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Maaf…

Oke, namaku Gempa. Uh…yah, nama yang anti-mainstream sekali kan? Tapi ya sudahlah, Halilintar dan Taufan juga nama yang aneh tapi mereka biasa-biasa saja tuh.

Usiaku 16 tahun, kelas II-A, dan seorang Ketua OSIS.

Aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Sebenarnya aku enggan menjadi ketua OSIS tapi nggak apa-apa. Karena sudah terpilih, harusnya aku mensyukurinya kan?

"Ne,ne, Ochobot, kau sudah punya orang kau sukai tidak?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepat di meja kantin yang hanya berjarak 3 meja dari meja kami.

Disana diduduki oleh tiga orang gadis. Yang satu berkerudung pink, yang satu lagi-yang barusan tadi bersuara-memakai kacamata dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua, dan yang terakhir berambut hitam sepunggung dengan sepasang _google_ berwarna kuning cerah terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Eh? A-apa aku harus menjawabnya?" gadis berambut hitam tersebut menyahut dengan bingung.

"Iya lah, aku penasaran lho. Iya kan, Yaya?" gadis Cina berkuncir yang bernama Ying itu menoleh ke arah gadis berkerudung pink, Yaya yang sekelas dengan Halilintar.

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku juga penasaran," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh?" gadis berambut hitam itu hanya melongo, sepertinya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan kedua temannya.

Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus kemudian membuang muka. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan topic 'Siapa yang kau sukai?' yang biasanya di bicarakan para gadis tersebut.

Ah ya, itu karena aku cowok.

Tapi…mungkin lebih tepatnya aku benci karena…entahlah, aku pun tidak tau kenapa. Apalagi jika topic itu ditanyakan pada gadis ber-google kuning itu.

Namanya adalah Ochobot, kelas I-B, adiknya Halilintar. Yah…jika nama kakaknya aneh, tentu saja nama adiknya juga aneh. Uh, aku tidak bermaksud menghina, lagipula namaku juga aneh, kok.

Aku tidak lagi mempedulikan Taufan dan Halilintar yang mulai memperdebatkan hal tak penting, dan hanya menopang daguku dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang.

Oke…sebenarnya tidak ada yang tau, tapi aku diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada gadis polos yang lebih muda setahun dariku itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku kurang suka dengan topic yang sering dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu.

Yah…kalian bisa menyimpulkan aku cemburu, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya karena itu benar.

Tapi mau gimana lagi? Meski aku menyukainya, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanku langsung.

Aku menghela napas, meskipun begitu, aku selalu berharap siapapun orang yang dia sukai, semoga saja tidak menyukainya balik. Aku tau, itu egois, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

Lagipula jatuh cinta padanya bukanlah pilihanku.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis 9.00.A.M

Hari ini jam pertama kami adalah pelajaran olahraga yang diajar oleh Cikgu Papa Zola. Uh…kenapa nama orang-orang yang aku kenal aneh semua ya?

Cikgu Papa hari ini tidak banyak memberikan praktek seperti biasa. Materi hari ini adalah bola voli dan berjalan biasa saja.

Tapi jika guru olahraga kalian Cikgu Papa, maka kalian pasti akan beranggapan hal ini sangat tidak biasa.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam olahraga, aku segera menuju lapangan dengan kedua tangan menenteng bola voli sedangkan Halilintar dan Taufan sudah tiba duluan dilapangan untuk pemanasan.

Ah ya, khusus pelajaran olahraga satu hari tiga kelas akan digabung. Alasannya sih aku tidak tau, tapi kayaknya itu kemauan Cikgu Papa.

Ya sudahlah. Sisi baiknya, khusus pelajaran ini aku, Taufan, dan Halilintar bisa bersama.

Apa kata-kataku barusan terdengar ambigu?

.

.

.

Aku sebenarnya lagi nggak mood olahraga. Jadi hari ini aku hanya duduk melongo di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan Halilintar dan Taufan sedang bertanding voli (yang aku yakini hasilnya akan seri pada akhirnya).

Bosan, tatapan mataku beralih ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Disana tampak Ochobot bersama Ying dan Yaya. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga sedang sibuk mengatur posisi untuk bermain voli.

Aku termangu melihat gadis ber-google yang tampaknya tak sadar sedang aku perhatikan itu. Entah kenapa, aku terpesona melihatnya dalam balutan celana training pendek selutut berwarna merah dengan kaos berwarna putih yang sebenarnya merupakan seragam olahraga cewek tersebut (khusus Yaya seragam olahraganya panjang).

Aku akui, Ochobot itu manis.

Ditambah lagi tingginya yang bahkan hanya mencapai hidung Yaya tersebut dan tingkah lakunya yang polos untuk ukuran anak SMA itu…mempesona.

Uh! Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku.

Sejak kapan aku bisa berpikiran semesum itu sih? Kalo ketahuan Halilintar pasti deh aku akan berakhir sampai disini.

Aku menghela napas kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatku duduk, berniat menemui Halilintar dan Taufan yang sedang berdebat karena hasil pertadingan mereka berdua seri, sesuai dugaanku.

Saat aku baru saja memasuki lapangan, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan dari orang yang aku kenal berdengung di telingaku.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"AWAAAASSS!"

Gempa dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan saat itu pula tampak sebuah bola voli berwarna putih terbang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja, dari jarak sedekat itu Gempa sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

DUAAK!

"Uh!" Gempa terpental kemudian jatuh tergeletak di pinggir lapangan, sontak membuat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di lapangan tersebut tertuju ke arah sang Ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Ah! Gempa, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya operanku terlalu kuat," ucap seorang pemuda gempal berparas India yang diketahui bernama Gopal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

Jika bukan karena ditahan oleh Taufan, mungkin saja Halilintar sudah maju dan memberi pemuda India tersebut pelajaran, tapi karena hal itu tidak disengaja yah apa boleh buat?

Halilintar dan Taufan kemudian segera berlari menghampiri sahabat mereka yang masih terkapar di pinggir lapangan tersebut.

"Uh…Gempa? Kau oke?" tanya Taufan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Bodoh, apa keadaannya tampak oke bagimu, huh?" sahut Halilintar sarkastik.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, kucing garong," balas Taufan poker face.

"Apa katamu?!" Halilintar akhirnya kembali naik pitam.

"Oy, bisa tidak sehari saja kalian tidak buat keributan? Aku baik-baik saja," Halilintar dan Taufan yang baru mau adu jotos kemudian kembali menatap pemuda bertopi terbalik yang kini berusaha untuk bangkit dari 'tidur'nya.

"Serius? Kau baik-baik saja?" Halilintar segera melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Taufan dan langsung menatap Gempa intens.

"Iya…nggak usah secemas itu juga kan," sahut Gempa sambil tersenyum geli.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas, baru saja mau memasang senyum tapi batal karena Taufan tiba-tiba berteriak, "Ah! Gempa, kau berdarah!"

Taufan dan Halilintar cengo melihat darah mengalir dari lubang hidung kiri Gempa-yang masih saja memasang wajah datar.

"Duh! Harus segera ke UKS nih," Taufan berdiri diikuti Halilintar, kemudian keduanya mulai membopong Gempa menuju UKS.

"Well…setidaknya selain mimisan kau tampak baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kepalamu tidak copot," ucap Taufan dengan nada bercanda.

"Tapi ini cukup parah. Sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal di UKS sampai setidaknya jam istirahat kedua," sambung Halilintar sambil menatap Gempa serius.

Gempa tidak menjawab, kepalanya kini dalam keadaan tertunduk, membuat darah-yang tadi belum dibersihkan-mengalir lebih banyak dan akhirnya menetes meninggalkan jejak sepanjang jalan.

"Oy, Gempa? Ada apa?" tanya Taufan heran karena tidak biasanya Gempa mengacuhkan dirinya dan Halilintar seperti itu.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Halilintar dan Taufan melongo, karena saat ini selain darah, tampak air bening menetes dari wajah sahabat mereka tersebut.

"G-gempa? Kau menangis…?" kaget Taufan mendapati bahu Ketua OSIS tersebut sedikit gemetaran.

"E-enggak…aku kelilipan," elak Gempa sambil membuang muka.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak begitu. Lagipula, kalo Taufan ada di posisimu pasti nangisnya akan lebih parah," ucap Halilintar yang bermaksud menghibur, tapi sepertinya ucapannya sedikit salah.

"Oy! Kenapa aku?" protes Taufan cemberut.

Gempa yang memperhatikan interaksi absurd kedua sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut terus. Sekarang kalian bisa lepaskan pegangan kalian. Aku sudah bisa berjalan kok," ucap Gempa bermaksud mengalihkan kedua sahabatnya agar tidak membuat keributan di koridor sekolah tersebut.

"Eh? Yakin nggak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Taufan hanya di balas senyuman yakin dari sang Ketua OSIS-yang hidungnya masih mengeluarkan darah, ngomong-ngomong.

Taufan tampak tidak yakin, begitu juga dengan Halilintar.

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan, kemudian memasang wajah yakin sambil menganggukkan kepala di saat yang bersamaan.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Gyaaa! Lepasin! Turunkan aku!" teriak Gempa histeris karena kini kedua sahabat (tidak waras)nya itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas kemudian memikulnya bagaikan memikul tandu.

"Sudah, jangan membantah atau kami jatuhkan ke selokan," ancam Taufan bercanda sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Serem oy! Cepetan turunkan aku!" Gempa masih meronta minta diturunkan karena sangat malu.

Jelaslah, berlarian di koridor dalam keadaan di pikul begini tentu saja akan menarik perhatian.

"Kalo kau masih meronta, nanti jatuh tambah parah lukanya. Sudah diam dan jangan bergerak," ucap Halilintar santai seolah apa yang dia dan Taufan lakukan ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Arrrgghh…kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci kalian berdua sih…" desah Gempa yang akhirnya pasrah dan tidak memberontak lagi.

"Hehe~ sama-sama!" sahut Taufan gaje sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sedangkan Halilintar hanya memutar mata bosan sambil menggumamkan kalimat, "Seharusnya itu kalimatku…"

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

NEXT DAY, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.30.A.M

Aku menghela napas, saat ini aku hanya berjalan sendiri karena Halilintar sudah ke kelas duluan sedangkan Taufan sudah nangkring di kantin dengan alasan 'Aku nggak sempat sarapan, jadi aku harus memenuhi keinginan perutku' atau semacamnya. Sudahlah, hal itu sudah biasa.

Saat mau menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepatnya kelasku, aku berpapasan dengan Ochobot yang sepertinya baru datang.

Hmm…aku penasaran kenapa Ochobot tidak pernah mau berangkat bareng Halilintar ya?

Hari ini sama seperti biasa, dia tampak manis dan mempesona, serta google kuning di kepalanya malah membuatnya tampak lucu karena jarang bisa melihat ada seorang gadis yang memakai google, apalagi ketika pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi hari ini penampilannya agak berantakan. Beberapa helaian rambutnya saja masih mencuat di antara google yang dipakainya. Sepertinya dia memakainya buru-buru hari ini.

Dan entah kerasukan apa aku ini, kakiku tiba-tiba saja melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya.

Beberapa adik kelasku sepertinya menyadari aku datang, sampai mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi sebenarnya tidak aku pedulikan.

"Eh?" Ochobot menatapku dengan bingung.

Bagus, aku kenapa sih?

"S-selamat pagi…rambutmu…agak berantakan ya, hari ini?" ucapku mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

Duh, kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti sok akrab begini sih? Meskipun kenyataan kalo aku cukup akrab dengan kakaknya.

"Ah…o iya…hehehe…hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Kak Halilintar ninggalin aku tadi," ucap Ochobot sambil tertawa kecil. Jari-jari lentik tangannya terangkat dan mulai merapikan helaian rambutnya.

Aku menelan ludah, tentu saja aku gugup. Apalagi ini adalah kalimat pertama yang aku ucapkan padanya. Tapi aku yakin dia mengenalku. Saat daftar sekolahkan, siswa baru harus menemui Ketua OSIS untuk menanyakan segala keperluan yang perlu dipersiapkan saat pertama kali masuk sekolah.

Di tambah lagi, aku adalah salah satu teman baik Halilintar (hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya) jadi aku yakin dia pasti mengenalku.

"S-sudah ya, aku akan ke kelas," ucapku pada akhirnya kemudian langsung berbalik-karena tidak ingin dia melihat wajah maluku yang konyol ini.

"Umm…makasih ya, Kak Gempa. Ah, dan katakan pada Kak Halilintar, temui aku saat jam istirahat ya. Bekalnya ketinggalan tadi," ucap Ochobot.

Tanpa menoleh, aku hanya mengangguk kemudian langsung tancap gas pergi dari sana dengan pikiran campur aduk.

Gyaaa! Dia memanggil namaku untuk yang pertama kalinya! Uh…rasanya aku ingin terbang saja. Ah…sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Ne,ne, Ochobot, katakan dong, siapa sih orang yang kau sukai?" telingaku kembali berdengung mendengar salah satu teman Ochobot mulai membuka topic itu lagi.

"Hihihi, itu rahasia dong," Ochobot hanya mengerling sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Uh! Harusnya aku bawa kamera saja hari ini…ah, tapi aku tidak berbakat memotret.

Aku memperhatikan Ochobot dari ujung tangga, kemudian segera berlalu sebelum jantungku meledak melihat senyumannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya melamun, aku harus bagaimana ya? Jawaban Ochobot tadi itu membuatku merasa tertohok.

Apa benar Ochobot sudah menyukai seseorang? Apa Halilintar mengetahuinya? Dan apakah Ochobot sudah paham apa itu jatuh cinta?

Uh! Kepalaku mulai penuh. Mending aku focus saja dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas II-A.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis 10.30.A.M

"Kak Halilintar, ini bekalnya," Ochobot langsung memberikan sekotak bekal berwarna kuning cerah (warna kesukaanku) pada Halilintar yang sedang ngobrol (berdebat) dengan Taufan di meja yang biasa kami duduki.

"Ah? Kau telat. Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Halilintar acuh sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hee?! Kejam, padahal aku sudah repot-repot membuatnya!" Ochobot tampak menggembungkan pipinya-sial…malah membuatnya semakin manis saja.

Halilintar menghela napas, kemudian segera mengambil kotak bekal pemberian adiknya tersebut.

"Wuih…kelihatannya enak," puji Taufan tampak berbinar-binar. Ochobot yang dipuji seperti itu hanya merona dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hah…kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata se-frontal itu kayak Taufan ya? Aku hanya menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk lanjut meminum jus buahku.

"Gempa, kau mau?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak, karena kini Halilintar malah menyodorkan bekalnya padaku.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Daripada mubazir, mending kuberikan padamu. Nggak apa-apa kan, Ochobot?" Halilintar kini beralih menatap sang adik yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Umm…tentu saja. Aku senang kalo Kak Gempa mau menerimanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'AH! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU MENERIMANYA!' itu yang ingin aku katakan sih…tapi jika aku mengatakannya, aku tidak akan mau menampakkan wajahku lagi.

Jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan menerima bekal pemberiannya tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Dah, Kak Taufan, Kak Halilintar, dan Kak Gempa," Ochobot sekali lagi tersenyum manis kemudian segera berbalik dan kembali menuju mejanya yang ditempati Yaya dan Ying.

"Wah,wah, lihat siapa yang tampak sangat bahagia. Aku jadi iri~" aku cemberut melihat Taufan yang memasang senyum troll-sepertinya berniat menggodaku.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan focus memakan bekal pemberian gadis polos tersebut. Isinya sih dadar gulung serta roti bakar berisi telur orak arik dan selada. Bahannya sebenarnya cukup sederhana tapi caranya membuat dan menghiasnya benar-benar tampak begitu mewah.

Hah…Halilintar enak sekali punya adik sehebat Ochobot.

Uh, tapi aku nggak mau jadi kakaknya sih…aku mau jadi…ah sudahlah.

Sambil memakan bekal tersebut, aku menoleh ke meja yang tidak begitu jauh dari meja kami.

Tampak Ochobot sedang asik mengobrol bersama Ying dan Yaya-sepertinya topic yang mereka bicarakan sama seperti yang waktu itu.

Aku mendesah, pikiranku kembali melayang.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ini jahat ya?

Aku terus-menerus mengharapkan yang tidak baik bagi Ochobot.

Jika dia memang sudah menyukai seseorang, harusnya aku mendoakan supaya Ochobot akan bahagia, bukannya mengharapkan orang yang dia suka sudah punya pacar dan mencampakkannya di taman belakang-seperti yang biasa Halilintar lakukan kalo mau menolak seorang gadis.

Itu tidak ada gunanya, aku tau…apa gunanya jika gadis yang aku sukai tidak bahagia?

Apa gunanya jika dia bersamaku tapi hanya aku yang bahagia?

Laki-laki macam apa aku ini?

Huh…aku jadi ngomong sendiri. Semoga saja Taufan dan Halilintar tidak menyadari raut wajahku yang benar-benar konyol. Saking konyolnya aku sampai ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Kecemburuan, adalah sinonim dari iri hati atau kedengkian.

Itu tidak bagus, tentu saja.

Cemburu itu bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Tapi mau tidak mau, setiap orang-apalagi yang jatuh cinta, pasti akan merasakan hal itu. Aku yakin.

Perasaan yang membuat kita tidak suka jika apa-atau siapa yang kita sukai lebih dekat dengan orang lain, membuat orang itu terdorong untuk melakukan apapun untuk membuat yang mereka sukai menjadi milik mereka sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya aku juga begitu, dan aku tidak mau. Tidak mau membuat orang yang aku sukai tidak bahagia.

Aku menelan potongan roti terakhirku, kemudian kembali menatap gadis bergoogle yang selalu saja mempesona itu.

Sudah kuputuskan, sudah kubulatkan tekadku.

Daripada terus merasa cemburu, lebih baik aku melakukannya saja, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku akan mengakatannya.

.

.

.

"Ochobot," aku memanggilnya!

Pas sekali saat ini hanya kami sendiri, karena yang lain sudah duluan memasuki kelas. Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, dan sebelum dia pergi ke kelasnya, lebih baik aku mengatakannya.

"K-kalo tidak sibuk, datanglah ke kelasku pulang sekolah nanti. A-ada yang ingin aku katakan," aku memalingkan wajahku.

Jika dia melihatku, mungkin dia bisa menebak aku mau mengatakan apa dan langsung mendapat penolakan bahkan sebelum aku katakan.

Dan itu memalukan.

"Oh? Baiklah, sampai nanti, kalo begitu," Ochobot tersenyum kemudian pamit lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Aku menatap punggung gadis bersurai hitam tersebut kemudian menghela napas, aku sudah memintanya, jadi aku harus mengatakannya. Apapun risikonya, harus aku katakan.

Karena aku laki-laki.

Dan laki-laki tidak pernah menghindari risiko apapun itu.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis 4.10.P.M

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu, dan aku masih duduk gelisah di tempat dudukku.

Aku tidak boleh lari, harus aku katakan, daripada terus-menerus menyimpannya dan merasa cemburu pada apa yang bukan milikku.

Gret!

Aku langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan ke depan kelas. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

Wajahnya sih biasa saja, tapi aku tau dia bingung. Aku sendiri masih gelisah dan mencoba menatap ke arah lain.

"I-ini…terima kasih bekalnya," ucapku basa-basi sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning yang isinya baru saja aku habiskan.

"Enak sekali. Aku merasa beruntung hari ini," ucapku, masih berbasa-basi.

Sebenarnya aku luar biasa gugup sekarang, ditambah lagi aku bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi seperti Taufan.

"Oh…sama-sama. Aku senang Kak Gempa menyukainya," sahutnya kembali memasang senyum manis itu.

Bagus, aku semakin gugup. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas berulang kali.

"A-aku…" mulutku terasa tercekat. Ayolah, berpidato dihadapan seluruh penduduk sekolah saja aku bisa, kenapa hanya kepada satu orang aku tidak bisa?

"Kak Gempa? Kakak…"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Aku tersentak.

Aku tidak percaya…aku mengatakannya! Tapi tidak sopan juga karena barusan aku memotong ucapannya.

"Eh…?" wajahnya tampak semakin bingung. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas karena terhalang bias cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai berada di ufuk barat, tapi aku tau dia pasti sangat terkejut.

"A-aku…anu…" tampaknya dia bingung mau mengatakan apa, atau mungkin dia sedang mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk menolakku dengan halus.

Umm…opsi yang kedua sepertinya masuk akal.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu, sampai nanti," aku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara kemudian langsung berjalan melewatinya dan meninggalkannya di dalam kelas.

Duh, perilaku ku yang seperti ini…pasti aku akan ditolak. Hanya saja…aku masih belum siap untuk mendengar jawabannya, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju halaman sekolah sendirian, karena Taufan dan Halilintar sudah pulang. Aku yakin itu.

Aku menatap langit berwarna biru yang sedikit terkena bias cahaya orange tersebut dengan intens, kemudian menghela napas.

Apa begini saja sudah cukup?

Yah…setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya.

Tapi sudahlah…aku menyukainya, dan jika bisa aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum, karena aku menyukai senyum manis secerah sinar matahari itu.

Aku menghela napas, cepat atau lambat, pasti aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Jawaban untuk perasaanku yang sekarang…apakah sudah terjawab, atau belum? Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku untuk sekarang.

Karena seperti ini dulu…sudah cukup kan?

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Hah…berat juga nulis yang ini. Dan kenapa endingnya malah lebih ngegantung dibandingkan yang sebelumnya sih? *jambak rambut* well, jika endingnya kayak gini, jelaslah bakalan ada sequelnya. Tapi…mungkin nggak akan ada dalam waktu dekat karena seperti fict sebelumnya, fict ini juga ada another storynya. Tapi saya janji tidak akan lama mem-postnya, begitu juga dengan sequel kisah Halilintar dan Yaya sebelumnya.**

 **Jalan cerita video Yakimochi no Kotae memang lucu, terus bikin greget, karena seperti cerita di atas, ditambah liriknya yang memang mencerminkan kecemburuan, rasanya jadi gemes sendiri.**

 **Saya baru saja download full album plus drama Honeyworks, tinggal filmnya nih…saya galau karena masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk mendapatkannya *jangan curhat woy!*.**

 **Yakimochi no Kotae memang salah satu lagu favorit saya di Honeyworks (sebenarnya saya suka semua) apalagi lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh voice actor super top, Kaji Yuki. Anime Lovers pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suaranya. ^^**

 **Baiklah, sampai disini saja, nantikan terus Honeyworks Series saya yang lain ya! Matta ne~! :D**

 **Review~?**


End file.
